Will Tomorrow Come For Me?
by Flagrance
Summary: This is a one-shot story that I've created. Nothing inspired me, this is totally my story. A very romantic story that has a sad ending, but also dramatic...


_Find the way back now_

_Tomorrow will come_

_Until we face another day_

_We will hold our hands_

_You are not alone_

_We are together_

_And we will smile_

_Look towards the future_

It's been two years since Asuka has been hospitalized due to lung cancer. Every once in a while she'd cough, staining her white handkerchief with crimson red blood. Even though Asuka was sick, she would look towards the window and sing a song called _Tomorrow_, that her mother sang it for her when she was little, before her very tragic death.

Asuka had long light brown wavy hair that reached her back. She had brown chocolate eyes that made people want to look at her. She was always cheerful, positive, and had an aura around her which made other people want to come closer to her.

Just when Asuka was about to open her mouth to sing it again, Aoi came in. Aoi was Asuka's classmate and also, her very childhood friend. He visited her almost every day afterschool and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Every time before Aoi leaves the room, whenever he sees Asuka's peacefully sleeping face, he would give her a forehead kiss and smiled.

Aoi had short dark blue hair with black eyes. He was honest, kind, and friendly towards the people around him, especially towards Asuka.

Aoi was in love with Asuka ever since their first meeting when they were just six. That day, the small little girl with a white sundress smiled as if nothing could pull her down. That made Aoi fall in love with her.

Asuka smiled when Aoi came in, then she continued to sing. Aoi listened quietly. He knew that Asuka missed her mother whenever she sang the song.

_The obstacles we will face_

_Is nothing, but a challenge to us_

_We will overcome it together_

_Tomorrow will come_

Aoi knew Asuka wanted to go out and have fun with her friends just like back in junior high school, before her sickness worsened.

So Aoi said, "Asuka, do you want to go to the Levii Amusement Park? You know, the place where we went when we were kids…"

Asuka with delighted eyes said "I want to go! It's been so long since we've been there…let's go right now!"

Asuka dressed up and got ready.

Both Aoi and Asuka rode a bus to the amusement park.

While they were on their way, Asuka was a bit tired, so she leaned her head on Aoi's shoulder.

Aoi froze there like a stone, completely freaked out by his friend's action.

Asuka held Aoi's hand and whispered, "You are so warm, Aoi."

This made Aoi blush during the whole bus ride.

When they got to the amusement park, they rode many things such as the Merry-Go-Around, water rides, and many more.

.

.

.

The sky was painted orange making the whole scene beautiful. It was late and the amusement park was about to close.

"Asuka, let's go. The amusement park is going to close in an hour" said Aoi.

Asuka stopped her walking and pointed to the direction where the Ferris Wheel was. "Aoi, I want to ride that as my last ride."

Both of them went to ride the Ferris Wheel.

The cart they sat on took them to the sky, showing everything beneath their feet.

Both Asuka and Aoi stared at the beautiful sunset, when suddenly Asuka coughed and collapsed.

Aoi panicked. When their cart came down, he picked Asuka bridal-style and ran as fast as he could. At the same time, he kept repeating the same words over and over in his head:

_Please, Asuka. You have to live…_

.

.

.

When Aoi got to the hospital, Asuka woke up and murmured,

"It's okay, Aoi. I'll be fin-"

Just when Asuka was about to finish her sentence, she coughed up blood on her hand and quickly took out her handkerchief and used it to cough up some more.

Aoi looked at her with pain and was extremely worried. Not knowing if he could help, Aoi held Asuka's hand to support her, telling her he was here for her.

"Don't-don't call the doctor, I want to stay by your side Aoi."

Asuka coughed and more blood spurted out and stained her handkerchief, now looking like a red piece of cloth.

"But, Asuka, look at yourself. If I don't call the doctor now, you will—"

_You will die…_

Aoi couldn't finish his sentence.

"But…surely, tomorrow…will come…right? For me?" said Asuka, with a smile covered with a bit of her blood.

_Surely._ Thought Aoi and nodded.

The pace of Asuka's breath changed, Asuka herself knew she wouldn't last long. When Aoi realized this, tears began to make his vision blurry.

Asuka kissed him on his lips, making Aoi surprised.

"I love you, Aoi. So smile, smile for me, smile for me for the last time."

Aoi shook his astonishment away and gave her a warming smile.

"Asuka, I love you. No matter what, I won't let go of your hand."

Asuka smiled back. Tears rolled down her face as she closed her eyes for the last time. She let go of his hand.

Aoi continued to smile with tears falling more than ever; he hugged Asuka as tightly as he could.

Aoi sang the song while he was holding her.

The song echoed in the hospital making it look as if Aoi and Asuka were alone.

Their shadows became one and the night sky gave them the time of serenity and stopped the moment all together.


End file.
